Existing user interface devices onboard vehicles typically have either a touch screen that displays a user interface or a panel including buttons and knobs for user interaction. These existing onboard user interface devices, however, may not be easy to use or accurately capture the desired user input. For example, touch screens are often too detailed and unresponsive making it difficult to determine whether a user pressed an icon or a desired portion of an image (e.g., a map) rendered on the screen without looking at the screen. Similarly, buttons and turning knobs on a panel may also not allow a user to determine whether he/she makes the desired selection without looking at the panel.
As a result, a driver may have to move his/her attention away from the road when using the onboard user interface devices. Even a distraction like this may cause substantial risks and significantly increase the probability of an accident. Therefore, it is beneficial to have an onboard user interface device that is programmable and accurately captures user inputs so that the driver or another vehicle occupant does not have to look at the device in order to make the desired selection or operation. It is also desired to simplify the operation of the touch screen or interface panel so that the user does not have to navigate a complicated menu system during operation of the vehicle.
The programmable onboard interface of the present disclosure may mitigate or solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.